


女娲

by Aiakos



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 这是幻想之中的音隐村。
Kudos: 7





	1. 序幕

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇涉及腐向。带有《银魂》梗。大蛇丸和登势婆婆的CV同为松本和香子。

见月弄坏了蛇蜕的标本——那是大蛇丸最为珍视的物品之一。

现在的见月就好像一只楚楚可怜的小兔子。

不过大蛇丸是不会吃掉他的。他对见月说没关系的，没关系的，没关系的。因为他看到门后面有明亮的黄色一闪而过。然后他想着，要不然再来一次木叶崩溃行动呢……

——说笑的。

见月和博人的关系非常好，好到远远超过了当年的大蛇丸和自来也——那个时候，大蛇丸缠着猿飞，自来也缠着纲手；他们互相讨厌对方。大蛇丸放一群蛇去咬大笨蛋自来也。结果大笨蛋自来也转身去抱搓衣板纲手，但撞上了搓衣板纲手的友情破颜拳。这时候闪闪发光的猿飞老师来了，大蛇丸立刻扑到闪闪发光的猿飞老师怀里，却被脸大了一圈的大笨蛋自来也抓住头发，然后天旋地转。

猿飞老师的孙子……记得好像是叫木叶丸——很和他的风格……他带了见月和博人，还有宇智波家的小公主去了一个拉面馆。晚上见月就仔仔细细地在电话里向大蛇丸描述了奶白色中包裹了橙黄色的溏心蛋，淡褐色的柔嫩猪肉，杏色中透出粉红的鱼板，翡翠色的细碎葱花和墨绿色的大片海苔，还有热气腾腾的淡茶色汤汁。他说一乐拉面真的很美味。他说他好喜欢猿飞老师。

大蛇丸也喜欢猿飞老师。

见月还说他好喜欢博人，好喜欢佐良娜，还有七代目火影大人，还有七代目火影夫人，还有木叶村的大家——大家都是那么温柔的人。

傻孩子，大蛇丸心想。

时间冲刷了过去的痕迹——大蛇丸杀了很多人，了解他的和不了解他的；很多知道他的和不知道他的人都死了，被时间冲走了；忍者村需要大蛇丸这样的“恶人”，去做些好的或者坏的事情——就好像是水粉，在底层的颜料干燥之后能够被覆上新的色彩。大蛇丸还记得他进攻木叶村的时候，夺走了三代目和无数木叶忍者的生命；第四次忍界大战结束的多年后，木叶村找到了他，再把见月从他身边夺走。那时候他已经偷偷地用生物技术复活了曾经的音忍五人众和晓组织。他重建了音忍村，把它改造成空天母舰。他甚至设想核武器和激光武器，还有气象武器。

结果，不只是鼬，鹰也是蛇的天敌。当然，还有狐狸，还有猪、鹿和蝶，还有一大堆乱七八糟的东西。

君麻吕的自杀行为花了半年的时间总算是被拦下来了。

倒是蝎嘲讽了大蛇丸一整年，从不间断的。于是作为报复，大蛇丸把蝎的父母和奶奶用生物技术复活。然后他满意地看到蝎崩溃了，勉强被迪达拉救回来了。

好在见月在木叶村过得不错——漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助一样，都是天真单纯到彻底的人。当天晚上见月就一通电话过来，说话的语调都飞了起来——他第一次看到那么多人，那么多笑得阳光灿烂的人，那么多和他同龄的小孩子——火之国是那么和平富饶的国家，木叶村是那么美丽祥和的村子。

大蛇丸听说猿飞木叶丸和他形影不离——这一定是旗木卡卡西的主意。真好，大蛇丸想，我也想要被猿飞老师这样关注。

大蛇丸也得知见月和博人成了朋友——这倒是真的吓到他了。最后，大蛇丸还是决定把见月放进木叶村——那是他过去出生和长大的地方，也是他最爱和最恨的故乡。

他记得猿飞老师的教导、搓衣板纲手的友情破颜拳和大笨蛋自来也的蠢样。一天，见月在电话里说，博人没有抢到铃铛，被木叶丸老师绑在了树上。

师徒俩真是一模一样！

博人把抢铃铛的机会让给了佐良娜，见月说。他其实不用被绑在柱子上的。因为佐良娜被绑在柱子上的话，一定会哭的——博人说他不会允许任何人弄哭佐良娜，不论是谁。

红豆当年也被绑在柱子上过，她可硬是忍着没有哭——因此大蛇丸很喜欢红豆这孩子。当他知道伊比喜嘲笑了红豆以后，就去“教育”了他一下。从此以后，伊比喜对大蛇丸就有了心理阴影。

见月说，他为博人做了便当。便当里放了好多肉。

大蛇丸说，如果是他的话会给大笨蛋自来也的便当里放上了活的蛇。

见月说，博人吃得很开心。

见月还说，他把这些跟晓组织的大家说过了。然后飞段大叔说邪神大人现在允许同性结婚了。角都爷爷说他是不会去参加婚礼的。

大蛇丸沉默了一会儿——他们还说了什么，

蝎大叔说见月以后就姓漩涡了。迪达拉大哥说他最喜欢烟花。

鼬大叔的话……我愚蠢的侄女哟，见月说，他真的好可怕。啊，还有啊，鬼鲛大叔养的金鱼好像死了。

见月说，小南阿姨说一定要叫她姐姐。

见月说，兜老师说要叫他父亲大人。

就这些？

绝大叔说，大蛇丸大人是见月的母亲大人。

好的，我知道了。

绝大叔还说，天底下所有的母亲大人都是伟大的。

晚安，见月。

见月愣了一下。

大蛇丸大人，晚安。

大蛇丸大人，见月好像，越来越开始期待明天的生活了。

听完了见月的话，大蛇丸把电话轻轻地放下。然后突然爆发，他把电话砸进了墙壁里，“轰”的一声，看上去大概是抠不下来了。

大蛇丸沉默中转身。

针对晓组织可能发生的意外情况，他早已准备好了非常科学的应对方法——就在潮湿阴冷的地下室里，放着满满一屋子的监控设备——角都在挣钱，飞段在花钱；蝎的傀儡全被迪达拉画上了胡子；鼬做了满满一屋子的荷包蛋……

大蛇丸一生中最正确的决定莫过于离开木叶村，离开晓组织，总而言之就是自己单干比任何人合作都要好。在他放任晓组织在他的基地里乱窜的时候，白痴飞段就会向见月灌输邪教——伟大的邪神大人今天又打败了正义超人，守护了宇宙的邪恶！——虽然这时候，守财奴角都就会把白痴飞段拖走教训一顿。

只有角都是个认认真真地去工作，然后付房租的男人。付完房租角都就没钱了，毕竟他的室友是飞段。

蝎说，大蛇丸老太婆，大叔我没钱付房租啦！

确实，蝎连肾脏都交不出来了。

但是蝎买粘土的钱还是有的！

还是把傀儡卖了换回来的！

……

大蛇丸对自己过去的同伴的追踪一直都在，他知道他们在干什么事，他们的思想和情绪——这是“天之眼”系统，大蛇丸做了一个弱化版的“天之眼”免费送给了五大国。

在必要的时候，在“天之眼”系统的帮助下，就会用从天而降的激光束打穿地球上任何一个目标——大蛇丸猜测大概五大国都不知道他最近连激光武器也做好了——跟你说，大和什么用处都没有。

其实，这个原本是用来打穿五大国的。

但是后来觉得只要打穿火之国就足够了……不对，打穿木叶村就足够了。

再然后就没有然后了……

大蛇丸输入密码，他不会告诉别人那是见月的生日。

激光束从天而降，炸起了蘑菇云。

如果见月没有被抢去木叶村的话，说不定他现在已经接受了晓组织的叛忍教育了。也许大蛇丸会跟他讲讲白蛇，讲讲秽土转生、不尸转生和八歧之术。角都会教他理财，兜教他医术……也许他可以和迪达拉一起玩……

见月喜欢木叶村。

见月把木叶丸、博人和佐良娜带进了音忍村。他把白蛇的蛇蜕标本拿了出来。他知道那是大蛇丸最珍视的物品之一，所以他也很珍视它。

博人把它打破了。

木叶丸带着博人和佐良娜跑了。见月留下。博人中途还跑了回来。

详细的经过是听绝说的，还有博人把他种的猪笼草踩死了，责任一定要大蛇丸来负。

大蛇丸给了他一具实验体，不够……十具，不能再多了。

绝应该考虑吃素，毕竟现在和平年代杀人不太方便。

和平年代出生的孩子，都有自己的亲生父母。

大蛇丸曾经想象过猿飞日斩是自己的父亲。但是猿飞有自己的家庭。

大蛇丸也想象过御手洗红豆是自己的女儿，但是她不像他。

大蛇丸终于有了自己的孩子见月。

见月又有了自己的猿飞老师。他有博人和佐良娜。

也许在未来的某一天，木叶丸娶妻生子。博人和佐良娜走到一起。那么见月呢？

猿飞老师爱所有木叶村的孩子。他也有自己的家庭。自来也和纲手总有一天会结婚，然后成为一个整体。绳树和红豆也总有一天会离开。而大蛇丸会渐渐老去，变成被风吹散的沙。

也许总有一天，衰老的火影木叶丸会看见依旧年轻美貌的见月，用大蛇丸的草薙剑像杀死猿飞日斩一样杀死猿飞木叶丸。

见月会失去双手，与博人和佐良娜夫妇决裂。

时间，会开出怎样的花朵？


	2. 起

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蝎和迪达拉所租住的小屋内布置参考了《银魂》中的万事屋。

春日的暖阳，温柔地落到地上。

三代风影的傀儡被迪达拉用油性马克笔画上了八字胡，看上去有种特别的萌感。不过，蝎不太喜欢这样的恶作剧。所以他把迪达拉倒吊在天花板上。

“大叔，你是觉得我画的胡子不好看吗？嗯……”

蝎手上的动作停顿了一下——看来这小子还是没有反省。

“我有在十八番上试过呢……”迪达拉说：“不过我在它身上画的是胸毛，嗯。”

何止是没在反省！

“一圈一圈，一圈一圈的……嗯……”

听到迪达拉对自己“杰作”的形容，蝎突然意识到了一个糟糕的设想——迪达拉是想在蝎的身体上画小八字胡和圈圈胸毛啊！

于是蝎飞起一脚踹了上去。

接着是巨大的声响，玻璃碎了一地。蝎是不会去打扫它的——总之让大蛇丸来负责这事。

最后迪达拉是打着石膏回来的。

“大叔，我的腿好像断了，嗯……”

蝎看到迪达拉的石膏上画着很多可爱的图案。

“这是我和见月一起画的，嗯，”迪达拉说道，“这是大叔你哦。”

迪达拉指着石膏的一处小角落——迪达拉和见月的脸占了石膏表面积的九成，剩下一成里的九成画了蛇和小鸟。

蝎说：“你画的是螃蟹。”

“蝎子的尾巴不够画了，嗯。”迪达拉说。

天空变得灰蒙蒙的。

“迪达拉大哥，你在吗？”见月敲了敲门，没有回应。

这是一幢小小的二层楼房。

门好像没有锁。

见月和博人直接沿着楼房旁边的楼梯走到二楼。

博人说：“我们进去吧。”

博人想要做什么，就什么都阻止不了他——这只会让他更起劲。

博人是个调皮的孩子，而见月是个乖巧的孩子。

博人用夸张的动作拉开门，大步跑了进去。见月跟在后面，小心翼翼地合上门。

巨大的匾额映入眼帘，上面夸张地写上了“艺术”两个大字。

地上躺着猎奇的傀儡，柜子里摆满粘土的动物。

“哇哦……”博人看呆了。

“这是蝎大叔和迪达拉大哥的屋子，”见月对博人说，“房子里的东西最好不要乱动……”

“见月，快看啊。”博人好像发现了什么新奇的东西。“是一张照片。”

博人看到的是蝎的全家福——最近照的。

“这就是你说的迪达拉大哥吧，”博人问道，“旁边的是他的爸爸、妈妈和奶奶。”

照片里，站在最中间的红发少年，看上去只有十四五岁左右。

“这是蝎大叔，”见月回答，“他已经四十多岁了。”

“迪达拉大哥长得更像女孩子，”见月说，“有点像井野阿姨。”

博人联想到了山中井阵。

“他和井阵不太像，”见月好像猜到了博人在想什么。

“蝎大叔，迪达拉大哥，还有音忍村的很多人，以前都是S级叛忍。他们发起火来的样子比井阵可怕多了。”

“叛忍？”博人不解。“他们背叛音忍村了吗？”

“他们是后来被统一划归到音忍村名下的，”见月说，“大家都来自于不同的国家。”

听兜老师说过，音忍村的土地和气候是被大家抱怨最多的内容，然后是伙食和宿舍。

大蛇丸大人说过，不想被饿死就自己打猎，但是蛇不包括在猎物范围。

大蛇丸大人还说过，宿舍就那样子，爱睡不睡，至少他就这么睡过来的。

大蛇丸大人最后还说过，除了见月以外的所有人都必须要工作，另外他是绝对不会付工资的，并且所有人都要上缴房租。

不过房租可以用情报、技术和忍术来代替。

——以上。

“他们原来都是叛忍啊，”博人想象着。“我还从来没有听说过。”

“历史书里有写过，”见月对博人说，“博人一直都在睡觉嘛。”

他们是当年以恐怖的传说君临忍界顶点的晓组织。

“不过历史课不听也没有关系，”见月说。角都爷爷被村子抛弃，蝎大叔杀死三代目风影，迪达拉大哥打败五代目风影，长门大叔、弥彦大叔和小南姐姐的过去，鼬大叔和鬼鲛大叔为村子做的一切，大蛇丸大人曾经是木叶村的优秀忍者这些事情不是只字未提，就是被篡改得面目全非。

他们终于还是成为了历史的风沙。

“博人，把它放回原处吧，”见月说。蝎大叔大概不会喜欢博人乱动他的东西。

“见月，你说过这是蝎……大叔和迪达拉大哥两个人的房子……”

“是大蛇丸大人租给他们的。”

“他的爸爸和妈妈，还有奶奶去哪里了？”

“他们住楼下，开了一个非常棒的小餐馆。大蛇丸大人没有收他们的房租。对了，店里的菜单上几乎都是肉类，博人一定会喜欢的。”烤羊肉、熏马肉、炖牛肉、炸鸡肉……餐馆里充满了风之国的风情。

蝎大叔的家人都非常擅长做饭。不过很可惜并没有多少人知道这点——音忍村几乎从来没有过游客。

“我最喜欢吃肉了！”博人说。

“我知道。”见月说。

“门没有锁……有人进来过了吗……”

“大叔，我出去的时候就没有锁门……好痛！嗯……”

“……”

相框的位置被移动了三厘米。

“说不定是见月，嗯。”

“随便乱动的话，可是会被机关搅碎的……而且，这种闯入方式也太粗糙了点……”

“他作为忍者还不够格呢，嗯。”

蝎看到了一根金色的发丝。

“确实……这么可爱，实在是不像是大蛇丸的孩子……”

不论是从外貌上，还是性格上……

当大蛇丸在自己的世界里一个人做些什么疯狂事情的时候，见月在整个世界里和同伴里玩耍得开开心心。

“大叔，怎么了，嗯？”

“没什么……”

虽然大蛇丸原本就很疯狂。但是听绝说起过大蛇丸最近好像疯得更厉害了的样子，连最珍爱的蛇蜕标本被小孩子打坏了都没有生气——但是这并没有什么用，大蛇丸甚至连免去他和迪达拉三个月房租都做不到。

大蛇丸一定是在研究新的忍术——搞不好很恶心。

不对是非常恶心！

“如果不是那些‘命令’的话，我果然还是想去死……”蝎突然说。他现在拥有的身躯，像是活生生的人类一样。他能感受到冷和热，还有疼痛。

“毕竟这是大蛇丸制作出来的身体，嗯。”

虽然看上去是与一般人别无二致的身躯，但在事实上，蝎的灵魂对这具鲜活的身躯有着极大的不适感。大蛇丸曾经说过那是他用生物技术制作出来的产物，但这似乎又与那群宇智波信有些决定性的不同……

大蛇丸大概是用什么诡异的忍术把他们的灵魂强制塞进了新鲜的肉体里，拥有了崭新的生命——与秽土转生绝对不一样。

他们的身躯和思想被制作者牢牢地掌控着——在自己没有意识到的情况下，接受制作者的一切命令——就好像是上天强行赋予人类命运一样。

“对了大叔，你听说过‘女娲’这个名字吗？我一直在想，嗯……”迪达拉想到了什么，突然问道，打断了蝎混乱的思绪。

“没听说过，”蝎直截了当地回答。

迪达拉最后没有再说。

“轰隆——”

一道春雷落下，接着下起了大雨。


	3. 承

大蛇丸的父母长眠于比黑夜更深沉的黑暗之下。

“爸爸，妈妈，早上好。”大蛇丸说。

没有哭，没有笑，没有怒火，没有仇恨。

“虽然看上去很黑，但其实现在是白天，”他说道。“雨下得很大。”

“我不冷。”

狂风大作，雷电交加。

“我不冷。”

暴雨重重地砸下，炸开遍地水花。

“我不冷。”

大蛇丸撑着紫色的油纸伞，孤身一人站立在连接了天地的透明水幕之中。黑色的长发和白色的和服被雨水湿透。

曾经，甜蜜的希望在冰冷晨曦之上的朝雾里绽放出瘦骨嶙峋的花朵；后来，苦涩的思念落入炽热夕照之下的暮霭中烟消云散。

他的爱意、恨意和妒意降下暴雨；他的饥饿感、孤独感和恐惧感冲溃堤坝。

然而燃烧殆尽，终成死灰。

他们消失在世界上。

时间流逝在雨中。

他转身离开。

“再见，”他说。

透明的雨珠沿着油纸伞的轮廓落下，连成晶莹剔透的珠帘。

大笨蛋自来也被搓衣板纲手打上医院了。大概是他又说了不该说的蠢话，或者做了不该做的蠢事——不过，不说蠢话不干蠢事大概也就不是大蛇丸认识的大笨蛋自来也了。

因此大蛇丸在前往医院的路上经过了花店，买了一大束鲜花——有康乃馨、百合花还有马蹄莲，五颜六色的，非常漂亮。

听猿飞老师说过自来也好像对花粉过敏，如果这是真的话那可是再好不过，毕竟这也是花了钱的。

结果最后那个花粉过敏的人是猿飞老师。

自来也浑身缠满绷带，仰躺在病床上。纲手站在门口。猿飞老师坐在床边的椅子上，身后正对着巨大的玻璃窗。窗外闪过一道雷电。

猿飞老师一直希望他们三个能好好相处。

“我以为你是花粉过敏，”大蛇丸看向自来也。

不过看起来不太可能。

“纲手的胸好平啊，”自来也看向纲手。

“轰隆隆——”

纲手发飙了。

自来也赶紧挣开绷带，从病床上跳起来——看上去伤得不重。

接下来椅子倒了，桌子塌了，墙上开了大洞。

大蛇丸默默地退了出去，并且关上门。随后，他就听到玻璃碎裂的声音，接近着是“啊——”的惨叫声和“咚——”的坠地声。

自来也大概是跳楼了。

“自来也啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！——”大蛇丸听到楼下传来了猿飞老师的声音。

大蛇丸突然有种想要从楼上跳下去的想法。

大蛇丸啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！——

只是想想。

今天是八月二日。天气不好。雨一直在下。虽然时间已经接近正午，但四周昏暗，仍然如同黑夜一般。

千手家族的大宅中灯火通明。所有的房间内所有的灯都打开了，而且被五颜六色的鲜花、气球、彩带、彩旗和礼物装饰满。

因为今天是纲手的生日。她和她的家族几乎邀请了整个木叶村。满满八十一张大桌子，上面全都是请了各地优秀的厨师作出的美味佳肴。但即使如此，大蛇丸也只是盛了一点热汤站在一边。

纲手公主坐在主人的位子上，右手上拿着一只啃了一半的烤羊腿，左手举起一瓶烈酒往纤细的喉咙里灌下去。突然，她抬手就把堆满食物的餐桌掀翻，踩着油光闪亮的大鱼大肉一路狂奔。

“自来也！——”纲手醉了。

此时的自来也还在拼命往嘴里塞炸鸡，听到纲手喊他的名字后就头顶着问号转过身来，便看见纲手摔下酒瓶扔掉羊腿，掐死了他的脖子。自来也死活不肯放开手里和嘴里的肉，只能双手双脚在空中胡乱地动，发出意味不明的声音。纲手用尽全身力气往自来也的肚子上就是一拳，两拳，三拳……然后，只听见“呜——”和“呃——”的声音，两个人互相吐在对方身上。

纲手清醒点了，但是自来也晕了。

“自来也！——”清醒过来的纲手还是往自来也的脸上一拳，两拳，三拳……

哄堂大笑。

猿飞老师赶紧上去救人。

纲手公主的生日宴会整个飞上了天。

嬉笑声、打闹声、哭泣声、怒吼声、碎裂声、咀嚼声、喝水声、尖叫声、音乐声、雨声、雷声和风声互相混合；宴会的灯光、食物的油光、厨房的火光、众人的目光互相交汇——好像各种颜色的颜料被一股脑地倒在一起，糊成肮脏的污泥。

大蛇丸只能感到一片混乱。

他看到纲手狠狠地打了自来也一顿，但是自来也一点也不生气。他醒过来就开始傻笑。纲手哈哈大笑。猿飞老师哈哈大笑。所有人哈哈大笑。

纲手把鲜花扯下来，撒得到处都是。她又把气球拉下来，扔到地上，合着音乐的节拍一个接着一个踩破它们。她粗暴地撕开花俏的包装纸，打开礼物盒。她毫不在乎地说出：“我的礼物怎么可以这么便宜！”“这个我有了！给我重新买十个来补偿我！”“我的礼物怎么可以这么小！”“我不喜欢这个！给我再买一百个礼物来补偿我！”“这件衣服好土哦。”“我的礼物怎么可以这么少！”“我只喜欢金发的洋娃娃。”“比起狗狗，我还是更喜欢猫猫啊。”“爸爸！”“妈妈！”

包装纸和空盒子撒了一地。

“纲手公主！”“公主殿下！”“纲手小姐！”“女王陛下！”

大蛇丸好像什么也听不见了。

“呜哇……”自来也坐在地上。他的脸肿得厉害，衣服上满是呕吐物，散发出恶心的气味。但是他对此丝毫不在意。他现在只是看着前方——纲手穿上淡蓝色的公主裙，在宽敞房间的正中央翩翩起舞，像是一只漂亮的蓝蝴蝶，又仿佛是一朵怒放的花。

“纲手果然还是喜欢我的吧……”自来也说。

“纲手不愧是木叶村最漂亮的女忍。”猿飞说。

“纲手！”“纲手！”

大蛇丸只觉得蓝色裙摆上的宝石刺得他双眼疼痛。

他看向角落，自来也拉着猿飞老师，抬起头张口说了些什么。然后猿飞老师一拳打到自来也毛绒绒的脑袋上，并大骂一通。他们大概又要一起去偷窥哪个美女，然而搞不好那个被偷窥的美女就是纲手。

但是大蛇丸也从未告诉过猿飞琵琶湖这些事情。

猿飞琵琶湖大概会狠狠地骂猿飞老师，像纲手打自来也那样打猿飞老师。猿飞老师大概会满头是包，浑身都是绷带，躺在医院里动弹不得。猿飞老师大概会讨厌他，自来也会讨厌他。纲手会觉得他一定是脑子坏掉了。

“好冷，”大蛇丸说。

他不知道该作出何种表情。他不知道自己在宴会中该做什么。宴会一片火热，但是他只是觉得冷。他不适合这个场合。

“好冷。”

角落里，自来也说了什么，笑得很阴险。然后猿飞老师摸了摸他的头，哈哈大笑。

正中央，纲手被所有人抬起来，举到空中，扔上去，掉下来，扔上去。

“好冷。”

大蛇丸手中的汤，已经冷了。

过去，大蛇丸一直以为纲手会和自来也结婚。他们会成为父母，有自己的孩子。他们的孩子也会和他们一样成为木叶村优秀的忍者。

他们的房子一定非常热闹。

结果纲手喜欢上了断。

自来也一直一直喜欢纲手。这份感情从未有任何虚饰的部分——虽然朴素，但却是甜蜜的蛋糕。他也从未将这份感情隐藏起来——他像火一样燃烧，然后被挣扎着浇灭。

小酒馆里，灯光昏暗。

“如果纲手喜欢的是你，我也好受点。”自来也说。

大蛇丸只是在思考接下来的授课内容。他的学生都是天真无邪的孩子，对忍者的世界满怀期待。

“我想把家族的秘术传授给红豆。”大蛇丸说道。他被自来也从家中拖出来。

“你完全没听我说话！”自来也一拳打在桌子上。酒馆老板被吓得够呛。

“我不想听，”大蛇丸说。他连看都没看一眼，满脑子都是自己想要处理的事情。“我要让红豆自己动手打败伊比喜。”让红豆自己结印，放出蛇狠狠地咬伊比喜。

“凭什么！？”自来也站起身，踢翻了小桌子，然后一脚踩碎。“凭什么！”客人全都看向边。“凭什么？”客人急急忙忙付钱走人。“凭什么……”酒馆老板快要哭了。“凭什么！？”自来也一拳打向大蛇丸。

大蛇丸侧身闪过，然后再以予以回击将自来也制服。如果自来也清醒着，大概这会是一场可怕的大战——但现在自来也实在是醉得厉害。

大蛇丸把自来也扔到他自己的屋子外面，然后去找红豆。这已经耽搁了他很长时间。

红豆正和一群女孩坐在木叶村新开的甜品店里，聊着梳妆打扮的问题，品尝着甜得发腻的食物。大蛇丸一眼就看出来那些女孩不是忍者。他把红豆叫出来。“红豆，你在做什么？”

不论是喜欢梳妆打扮，还是甜食，都只会让红豆丧失作为忍者的战斗意志。她和那些小女孩不一样，她是大蛇丸的学生，她一定会成为优秀的忍者，她甚至可能成为火影。

“离开她们。”

红豆这么做了。

“这是家族的秘术，现在我将它传授给你。”

最后，红豆终于惨胜了伊比喜。

细长的雨丝连接了天和地的距离。

记忆，模糊了时间与空间的界限。

大蛇丸已经记不清了，从什么时候开始，他开始翻遍了木叶村的资料库。一开始，人的欲望总是最单纯的。大蛇丸想要看看自己父母的样子，想要再多了解他们。猿飞老师只是说过，父亲只是一名普通的忍者，母亲是从外面来的。而且母亲很漂亮，是和他一样的黑色长发，金色蛇瞳，还有苍白的皮肤。

大蛇丸潜入了木叶警备最森严的地方，一次又一次——木业的警备力量比他想象的还要弱。

他找到了八岐之术。

他只是想要活下去，他看到过死亡的样子——人类明明是那么脆弱。

大蛇丸无法想象猿飞老师的墓碑，与他父母的墓碑并排在一起。绳树是大蛇丸重要的学生，是一个那么有天赋而且努力的少年。他还梦想成为火影，结束战争，创造一个大家一起幸福生活的和平世界。大蛇丸已经不能再承受失去红豆。他看到断死后纲手的崩溃。他看到自来也在战场上根本是发了疯地保护纲手。

如果自来也死了，纲手也是为他会哭的。

忍者的世界，永远是那么残酷。

猿飞老师温柔的爱，三忍坚定的感情，绳树燃烧的梦想，红豆明媚的笑容……死亡，会从他身边夺走一切可以夺走的珍视之物。最后，才夺走他的生命。

大蛇丸是一个心思细腻的人。他什么话也不会多说，把所有的一切都压在心里。

猿飞老师一直觉得他是个乖孩子，直到叛逃的时候。自来也和纲手甚至根本无法相信。红豆哭了。

大蛇丸的心早已经腐烂变质了。现在，终于将它解放。

他更加疯狂地进行研究，为此还进入了晓组织，和蝎搭档。他也得到了一个暂时性的，还算有力的保护伞。

他创立了音忍村，收服了一大批死忠的部下。他能感觉他所能拥有的。但是，这还不够，还不够，还不够——还需要更多。

他的八岐之术可以让大蛇丸可以化为白蛇，成为永生之物。他会在被死亡夺走一切之前，把一切从死亡那里夺走。他会变得足够勇敢，变得不再畏惧死亡，不再畏惧失去。

最后，他终于找到了足够超越八岐之术的伟大之术。

它能够复活失去的时间和空间，创造出永恒的乐园世界。所有人都会成为乐园的花朵，彼此互相依偎，散发出相同的芳香。

仿佛是天国。

“传说中，女神女娲模仿着自己的外表，用黄土做出了人。”大蛇丸说道。“她是所有生命的母亲，保佑了人类安居乐业，幸福安康。”

他站在音忍村最高的建筑物里——那是他平时办公的地方，旁边跟着见月。远处，只看到兜的小诊所里有一抹明亮的黄色——那是迪达拉。不知道他这次是被自己炸了还是被蝎捅了。近处，飞段冒着雨在临时搭建的台子上传教。下面的听众好像比以前多了，只是因为看到更多颜色的花伞。另外，角都看上去快不行了。

“我们现在就是安居乐业、幸福安康吧。”见月说。

“还不够。”大蛇丸说。“虽然现在还在研究那个术的过程中，但是它已经渐渐让我看到了光明……像温暖的火焰……”他摸了摸见月的脸，然后起身。窗外，茂盛的树木，烂漫的花朵，热闹的人群——整个音忍村尽收眼底。迪达拉一瘸一拐地从兜的小诊所里出来。飞段被角都揍了一顿。

“大蛇丸大人？”

大蛇丸看向了更加遥远的彼方。

“传说中，女神女娲爱着人类。人类不过是她永恒生命中创造的区区瞬间。但是她全心全意地守护他们。她是人类的世界。人类也是她的世界。”

“大蛇丸大人……”

“啊……抱歉，见月。”大蛇丸将心思收回来。“你一直都还不知道……”

……

见月从窗口跳下去，正好落到了迪达拉的大鸟上，把他吓得够呛。生活太和平，迪达拉似乎失去了警惕心。

“抱歉抱歉。”见月笑眯眯的样子，好像完全没有道歉之心。

“你不怕我反应太快杀了你吗，嗯？”迪达拉说。

见月好像完全不害怕。他和大蛇丸一样，接受过改造，对物理攻击非常有信心——就是会有点疼。

“迪达拉大哥，你知道女娲吗？”

“那是谁，嗯。”说不定蝎大叔知道，嗯。

“大蛇丸大人说的——女娲创造了人类，是人类的保护神。”

“创造人类的不是邪神大人吗，嗯？”这是飞段说的。

“是啊，我也觉得好奇怪。但是不知道该怎么说。”

“然后呢，嗯。”

“大蛇丸大人曾说过，蛇是不老不死的永生之物——在蜕下衰老的躯壳后，获得更加年轻、美丽的肉体。而女娲，则是人首蛇身的阴性创世神，她创造所有生命，是一切生命的根源所在。她赐予了人类整个世界。”

“什么意思，嗯？”

“复活所有失去的时间和空间，赋予真实的爱和记忆以生命。”见月说。“他说，这才是他真正最强大的术——并不是八岐之术。”

雨渐渐变小，直至停止。

“这是传说中由女娲传授给第一个人类首领，以她自身来命名的术。这个术，能够让施术者一举封神。”

乌云散开，已是傍晚。

“它是‘女娲之术。’”


	4. 转

秋夜本应繁星璀璨，却被阴云所遮挡。

猿飞木叶丸马上要结婚了，对象是日向家族的小姐——日向花火。见月见过她，是一个有着白皙的皮肤和黑色长发的大美人。最近几个月，猿飞木叶丸都高兴好像要飞了起来。他满脑子都是些粉红色的爱心和泡泡，跟他说什么都听不进去。

“木叶丸老师！”

“猿飞老师？”

“猿飞老师。”

三人分别喊了一遍，站在面前的猿飞木叶丸还是在妄想的天国中飞翔。见月甚至直接从木叶丸的口袋里把他装着所有钱的钱包拿了出来。

“见月，快住手啊……”佐良娜说。她小心翼翼地观察者木叶丸的反应。

“见月，干得好。”博人倒是觉得很好玩。“作为老师，却毫无责任心可言——这个上课的时候只会想着美女的色老头，活该被‘扣奖金’！”这是“私刑”。

“博人，你来决定这些钱的用法吧。”见月把钱包递给了博人——如果是博人的话一定会考虑一乐拉面。

博人接过钱包，思考了一会儿。接着他转身把它交给佐良娜。“还是由未来的火影大人来决定它吧。”

佐良娜脸红了一下，博人也红着脸挠了挠头。

“我们……还是把它还给猿飞老师吧……”佐良娜想了一下。“猿飞老师接下来可能还会需要非常多的钱……”

日向花火会改叫猿飞花火。几年后，说不定猿飞老师也会有一个顽皮的儿子和可爱的女儿。他就会成为那两个孩子的父亲；在二十几年年以后，成为一个慈祥的老爷爷。他会成为火影，他会爱所有木叶村的孩子们，就像他的爷爷一样。

“也是啊，木叶丸老师会给花火阿姨买衣服、买鞋子、买皮包、买首饰、买化妆品……”博人转过身，用眼角的余光看向佐良娜。“不过如果这是未来的火影大人需要的话……虽然没有很多钱，但是我也会勉为其难地买一些的……”

“如果钱不够的话，我来出吧。”见月说：“大蛇丸大人最近申请了专利，赚了不少钱。”

“呃……不用了……”博人看上去有些尴尬。

“……”佐良娜没有说什么。

风吹动树叶，发出“沙沙”的声响。又有一片树叶落下了，昏暗的灯光下，看不清它的颜色。

见月知道博人一直拼命地在向自己的小妹妹向日葵借零花钱，来给最喜欢的佐良娜买漂亮的花、买便宜的首饰。见月知道佐良娜会一脸傲娇地收下，然后把花插在自己卧室的玻璃花瓶里，再根据便宜的首饰搭配各种漂亮的衣服。

他们一定会成为幸福的家庭。

他们会生下同时拥有漩涡血统和宇智波血统的孩子。那个孩子一定是木叶村有史以来最伟大的忍者，然后成为有史以来最伟大的火影。

一年，两年，三年，十年，二十年，三十年，熊熊燃烧的生命终将一切黑暗燃烧殆尽。

见月把所有的一切看在眼里，想在心里，不作声响。

见月知道，他们一直都是见月最好的朋友。

就像山中井阵、奈良鹿太和秋道蝶蝶他们三人一样，虽然山中井阵和秋道蝶蝶可能以后可能不会再是朋友的关系。还有奈良鹿太，他最近认识了一个并非出自忍者家庭的普通女孩。她性格外向，有一头阳光灿烂的金发，像鹿太的母亲一样。她是商人的女儿，跟随父亲来到火之国做生意的时候，只是看一眼就看上了鹿太。她说她喜欢鹿太，结果鹿太一边说着女人真是麻烦一边和她黏在一起，形影不离。

他们一定会很幸福。

祝福他们。

也祝贺他们。

更祝愿他们。

最后爱他们。

女性的话，大概都会喜欢毛绒玩具吧。

小南姐姐就很喜欢大型的毛绒公仔。她和蝎大叔的母亲在田之国的某一条商业街上扫货的时候，看到橱窗里有一只好大好大的北极熊公仔。它毛绒绒的，乌溜溜的眼睛看上去那么乖巧，摸上去也一定很舒服。但是她们只带了买食物的钱。

不久后，那只北极熊玩偶突然就出现在了小南姐姐的房间里。它还穿上一件崭新的白色毛衣，上面还有海豹的图案。它套了一件淡蓝色的夹克，小南姐姐马上认出了这件衣服——它实在是太眼熟了。

那一天，她很开心。她从抽屉里找出一根红、白、蓝三色的条纹发带，在毛绒绒的北极熊毛绒绒的胸前打上了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

见月想，如果我送给日向阿姨和佐良娜北极熊的话，她们也会喜欢吗？猿飞老师和博人会高兴吗？

见月对大蛇丸这么说了。

“猿飞老师要结婚了啊……”大蛇丸只是在专注眼前的实验——透明的黄色液体和透明的蓝色液体混合在一起，变成透明的绿色液体。接着，大蛇丸把更多颜色的液体倒进来，液体终于变成肮脏浑浊的黑褐色。

大蛇丸后来没有再说什么。

见月离开大蛇丸的地下实验室，来到蝎的父母经营的小餐馆里。

“见月，我跟你说，嗯，”迪达拉拿出一个比以前的款式还要大上一圈的十八番出来，重重地砸到桌子上。桌子发出“吱呀”的悲鸣声。“要送就送这个！这是木叶特供版，是加量的，嗯！”见月曾经听说过，迪达拉大哥曾经只身迎击了六代目火影和七代目火影以及他们手下的围攻，他们没有赢，迪达拉大哥也没有输。

“把他们全部‘艺术处理’……好痛，嗯……”蝎就坐在迪达拉的旁边，肘击了迪达拉的腹部。

“如果要用十八番，我一定要跟在你们俩旁边……但是我们，还有整个音忍村其实都在被监视着。”蝎说道。虽然那个监视者其实也挺容易对付，而且监控系统也是大蛇丸自己做了送出去的。即使他们出去逛几圈也不会被发现。“见月，你可以直接从大蛇丸那边拿一些高科技产品。”

“是说那些新研制的节能环保类的电器吗？”见月坐在蝎和迪达拉的对面，手里拿着一杯草莓芭菲。日向花火每天都会穿上围裙，用电饭煲给猿飞木叶丸做出热腾腾的粥和饭；在猿飞木叶丸的生日用烤箱做出可口的蛋糕；在寒冷的深夜用微波炉给他热上饭菜；在炎热的夏季从冰箱里取出清甜的冰镇西瓜。

“我是说那些新研制的迷药。”蝎觉得其实大蛇丸最近研制的一批武器也不错——那是为散布在世界各地的恐怖分子量身定做的。

“大蛇丸大人其实也会研制新品种的软饮料的……”猿飞木叶丸和日向花火会生下顽皮的儿子和可爱的女儿。他们会用平时积攒的零花钱从商店里买下甜甜的汽水和果汁。那些甜甜的汽水和果汁的包装上，或许还有见月的头像和签名——那时候，或许他已经跟随大蛇丸开始做各种各样的科学研究。

“他其实只是想要通过软饮料消磨忍者的意志，还有忍者的身体健康，”蝎猛地拍桌子。“用曲折的方法来毁灭整个忍者世界——你看过配料表了吗？”桌子裂了。见月赶紧把草莓芭菲拿起来。

蝎可以想象再过十年二十年，天底下将再也没有适合成为他收藏品的人类。

“蝎大叔，大蛇丸大人说过，音忍村所有的物品都属于大蛇丸大人自身。”见月沉默了一会儿。“所以蝎大叔，除了以前一直没有交的房租，现在又要加上拍裂桌子的赔偿款了。”

“没关系，我不会道歉，也不会付钱。”蝎说道，接着用力一脚，桌子便裂开两半倒在一边。十八番在掉下去的同时被迪达拉眼疾手快拦了下来，抱紧了。“当年大蛇丸偷走我的傀儡来解剖的事情，我还没有找他算过账。”蝎说道：“虽然我也拿了他的实验体做成傀儡。”而且是蝎先动手的，不过他大概是永远都不会说出来了。“见月，送礼要看人，不管这个人指的是自己，还是对方。”蝎说。“如果大蛇丸送礼物过去，他们肯定看都不看，立刻就烧了它。”

“蝎大叔，见月好像并不是特别清楚那件事情，嗯。”迪达拉突然想到什么，偷偷在蝎的耳边说了几句。“他对你真的很好。”蝎听完后，只是说了这么一句。他看向见月，但是见月觉得蝎大叔并不是在看自己，而在通过自己看向另外的人。

“蝎大叔……嗯……”迪达拉碰了一下蝎的肩膀。蝎停下沉思，转身招了招手，对着在小餐馆的角落里，正摆各种妖娆姿势玩自拍正起劲的红发性感美女喊道：“老太婆，来张桌子！”

“我是你奶奶！”“妈，冷静点。你也确实是老太婆了。”“可我们是拿尸体上的身体组织克隆出来的。婆婆的身体已经被调节成全盛时期的样子……”

桌子来了。见月把草莓芭菲放在上面。

“我可以给你做猿飞木叶丸和日向花火的粘土人偶。不会爆炸的，嗯。”迪达拉突然说：“你可以给他们上喜欢的颜色，嗯。”或者，讨厌的颜色也可以，嗯。

“我做两个不会杀人的傀儡也是可以的，”蝎说，“我会尽量做的可爱点。”但蝎不保证他尽全力做出的“可爱”傀儡会不会吓哭那些生活在和平年代的孩子们。

“鬼鲛养了很多金鱼。它们都长得很漂亮，嗯。”我们可以一起去偷个几条，选最漂亮的，嗯。

“让小南做些纸艺吧。”其实，迪达拉那小子也可以放些烟花。

“……”蝎和迪达拉说了很多很多，想了也很多很多。蝎还不只一次用暴力矫正迪达拉的想法。但是见月只是低下头用塑料勺子拨弄着草莓芭菲里的奶油。

“晓组织是艺术家团体，嗯。”

鲜艳欲滴的红草莓被纯白的奶油涂抹，变得色泽暗淡，毫无神采。

许久许久，许久许久，直到透明的泪水在眼眶里不停地打转，越积越多，然后像断了线的珠子一样往下落。

见月哭了。

见月在音忍村出生，在音忍村交到了生平第一批朋友。虽然他们无一例外都是大蛇丸大人“术”的产物。他认识了大蛇丸大人的部下，还有大蛇丸大人的“科技产物”。后来，他被带去木叶村，见到了各种各样的人。他认识了猿飞木叶丸、漩涡博人、宇智波佐良娜、山中井阵、奈良鹿太和秋道蝶蝶。他们都是值得信任的好伙伴，木叶村也真的是一个温柔的地方。

猿飞老师和日向阿姨结婚的时候，博人和佐良娜结婚的时候，井阵和蝶蝶结婚的时候，鹿太和喜欢的女孩结婚的时候，他们都会热情地邀请他。他们的孩子出生的时候，他们的孩子满月的时候，他们也会热情地邀请他。

他们可能还会向见月询问孩子的名字怎么起。

他们会搬进新家，会到处旅行，会享受天伦之乐。他们发给他一张又一张照片，旁边注释着欢快的说明文字。

“见月！”“见月~”“见月。”“见月！”“见月~”“见月。”

“你看~”“你知道吗？”“你好呀~”“你听说了吗？”“话说啊~”“你最近怎么样了啊？”“跟你说啊，我……”“最近可能会比较忙……”“抱歉抱歉。”“啊啊……”“嘿！”“你是我的好朋友啊！”“噗——”“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”“抱歉了啊~”

见月终究属于音忍村。

每当经过火之国繁华的商业街的时候，见月总是会想到那个潮湿阴冷的音忍村，有大蛇丸大人还有所有吵吵闹闹的大家所在的地方。他一直很喜欢听飞段大叔讲邪神大人创世的故事。“邪神大人今天又维护了宇宙的邪恶！——”

蝎和迪达拉突然站起来。

“发生什么事了？”蝎的父母和奶奶看向这边。餐馆里的气氛突然变得极为可怕。倏忽之间，已是狂风暴雨，雷霆万钧。

“……”见月用袖子擦去满脸泪水。漆黑的双瞳呈现狭长的锋利形状，切割开沉淀在双眼中的金黄。

草莓芭菲被打翻在地上，变成一滩冰冷的污迹。

大蛇丸已经呆在地下的实验室里很长时间了。昏暗的灯光下，各种书籍散落了一地。兜在三天前准备的饭菜，完完整整地静置在一旁。

他曾经研究过秽土转生，但他发现那只不过些会走路的腐烂肉块。他也研究过克隆技术，但他知道那些只是拥有相同的面貌、声音、性格、情感、记忆的陌生人罢了——就像蝎的父亲、母亲和奶奶。

直到有一天，他在追查到母亲被木叶所扣下的遗物时，偶然获得了“女娲之术”的残片。这是令他意想不到的惊喜发现。

他看向手中的一系列牛骨残片。它们无一例外都被刻上了扭曲的古文字。“还差一点，”他说，“马上就可以解析完成了。”其中最大的一块残片上，刻着人首蛇身的女神像。

最初，他用金属搭建支架，用泥土作出肉体。他使用那些死者的外形和真实而完整的姓名，并且在泥人偶的脸部仔仔细细地雕刻出逼真的五官。然后，他使用了“女娲之术。”

金属变成骨骼，泥土变成肉块，受伤了甚至会流出红色的血液——虽然这些血液在离开身体一天后就重新变成了泥水；不但拥有真实的灵魂，而且有着过去的记忆、情感和精神；可以自己生活，当然也会在必要的时刻听从创造者的命令行事。

他们的皮肤很柔软，有温度；他们用肺呼吸；他们的心脏在有力地跳动——这是真正意义上的复活。

后来，大蛇丸再用金属的骨架，泥土的身躯，构造出了一个完全由他想象出来的少年。他设想这个少年是他的翻版，但是能够比他更自然地微笑，有着更活泼的性格。他想好了少年的名字，就叫做“见月”。他尝试用“女娲之术”赋予他生命。他成功了。他创造了生命。见月拥有自己的灵魂，他有性格，有情感，能够自己思考，并且乖巧可爱。大蛇丸把他当做自己的孩子，让他不仅仅是音忍村众星捧月的王子，还在“女娲之术”的形使下，对所有忍者拥有仅仅低于自己的优先级。大蛇丸好像通过见月看到了理想中的自己——见月有猿飞老师，还有博人和佐良娜，有一整个音忍村，而且见月的性格远远比自己阳光。

但最后见月还是会带着蝎和迪达拉在木叶村大闹一场——蝎还因此得到了新的收藏品，然后把木叶的护额狠狠地划破，然后叛逃。博人不顾一切地尝试去追回他，但是在迪达拉的狂轰滥炸下当然以失败告终——他现在大概一只脚已经踏进鬼门关里，他已经奄奄一息。佐良娜满脸是泪。木叶丸和花火，还有雏田，全在鸣人面前长跪不起。

见月乘着迪达拉的猫头鹰回到了音忍村。

大蛇丸放下残片。马上，马上，他就可以解析完成了。还要更多的残片，越多越好……还要几天、几个月、几年的时间，寻找更多的残片……

此时，音忍村已经进入全面战争状态。


	5. 合

黎明前的黑暗，是最为冰冷的时候，更何况天还下起了大雪。

“咳咳……”

猿飞木叶丸已经七十多岁了。他在雪夜，独自一人在黑暗的道路中前行。

“这里……”他看到孤独地矗立雪地中的木桩，就在他的左前方。那里有一盏孤零零的路灯，发出昏黄的光。

没有飞蛾，没有蝉鸣，更没有铃音。

半个多世纪以前，他是三个可爱的小忍者的老师。黄头发的男孩很顽皮，喜欢恶作剧，是个让人操碎心的家伙；黑头发的女孩很乖巧，被很多男孩子喜欢着，是个大美人；白头发的男孩很聪明，喜欢科学和忍术，是个全能型的天才忍者。半个多世纪以后，他已经是木叶村年迈的火影大人。昔日的三个小忍者早已长大成人——黄头发的男孩和黑头发的女孩结为夫妻，现在已有了孙子和孙女；白头发的男孩却叛逃木叶，引爆了战争。

最后木叶村赢了。

然而战火几乎烧尽了所有苍郁的树木。

猿飞木叶丸迈着蹒跚的步伐前进。他看到灰白的残垣断壁中，散落灰褐的断砖残瓦，散落蓝灰的玻璃碎片；他看到炭灰的木梁挣扎着张开双臂，拥抱漆黑的夜空。

这里曾经是战况最惨烈的区域之一。

迪达拉站在粘土大天鹅背上，从一万米高空向整个木叶村投下数千只粘土蜂鸟。它们急速俯冲，撞击火之国的每一个角落，然后引爆自身——它们点燃起熊熊烈火，而木叶村有将近八成的房屋都是木制结构。

木叶丸仿佛仍旧能够听见那一夜的悲鸣，在耳边永不停息地回荡……回荡……回荡……

“天上……好像有什么东西？”

“妈妈，快看，天上有好多小鸟。”

“那是……”

“嘭！——”

“轰隆！——”

“砰！——”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！——”

“救命啊！——”

“救命！——”

“谁来——”

闭上双眼，满目火光冲天。

自粘土蜂鸟被可怜的人们看到的那一刻起，就已经无法被动地防御或者闪避，也无法撤离无辜的人群。

木叶丸裹紧了陈旧的火影长袍。

当时的他们根本无法击落制造如此恐怖的大轰炸的罪魁祸首——他实在是在太高太高的天空之上。他们只能徒劳地去攻击每一只飞到眼前的粘土蜂鸟，然而它们又是如此小巧，如此机敏。

音忍村在木叶村进攻之前，就已经倾巢出动——他们或许早有恶意的准备，只是一直都在等待见月背叛木叶的时刻。所有音忍村可能的战力都被强制投放到了木叶村。即使是不懂得何谓查克拉的普通人，也被他们在身上安装了威力足够的炸弹。

木叶村的伤亡很大。

木叶丸走过墓地。墓地上焦黑的木桩密密麻麻地插在杂草丛生的泥地里。远处，有一块巨大的石碑，上面已经被刻满了名字——全都是迪达拉恐怖的空袭所造成的悲剧。直到最后迪达拉被紧急从村外赶回来的宇智波佐助击杀，木叶村已经没有一块完好的土地。还能站立的人们为死去的人们、失踪的人们立起了一块巨大的石碑，刻下所有名字。他们的尸体已经缺损、焦黑，无法辨认，最终被葬入沉默的黑土地中去，然后插上无谓的木桩。

赤砂之蝎和其他音忍村的战力都在村外观望，并且攻击所有想要逃离轰炸范围的人们。但是，宇智波佐助出现在迪达拉身后，然后一刀劈向了他。

音忍突入。

赤砂之蝎冲在了最前面。

“咳——咳咳……”

木叶丸摇了摇头。他的年纪已经很大了，他的记忆实在太过于沉重，他已经记不清时间的脉络。但他还记得赤砂之蝎是被纲手和小樱联手击杀的——到处都是傀儡碎片。

晓组织中每一个成员都是可以以一敌百的存在。更何况，他们这次有了更好的合作，更多的帮手，更廉价的炮灰。

木叶村所有老一辈的主战力和超过一半的新生战力全部在这场战争中死去。

就连七代目火影漩涡鸣人也是。

那也是木叶丸所背负的沉重之一。

木叶丸曾跪在鸣人面前，恳求他的宽宏大量——饶恕见月吧，他还只是个孩子，即使是大蛇丸的孩子。

但鸣人心意已决。

花火也跪在了鸣人面前，和木叶丸在一起。

而鸣人无动于衷。

最后，雏田跪在了鸣人面前，和花火在一起。

终于，鸣人动摇了。

而当时，博人就快要死去。

鸣人与新生为音忍的晓组织战斗。见月就站在不远的地方，在金色的发丝、支离破碎的血肉和冰冷的粘土中。突然见月冲上去，站在正准备给角都最后一击的鸣人面前。鸣人硬生生收住攻击，然后被身后突然出现的飞段暗算。

木叶丸至今也无法忘记那一幕——鸣人的身躯在半空中划出冰冷的弧度；鲜红的血液，像是张开了腐烂的翅膀。

“咳……咳咳……”

木叶丸老了。

他已经感到有双冰凉的手，正在沿着双脚向上，拂过衰老的内脏，然后扼住他的喉咙，扼紧。

他喘不过气来。

“咳咳……咳——咳，咳——咳……咳——”

木叶丸不知道有生之年还能不能再见到见月，他衷心希望现在正在世界上的某一处追上博人的佐良娜，能够带上两个不怎么安分守己的男孩子回来。那样他也就可以放心地卸下火影的重任，把它重新交还给佐良娜安享天年。

见月……见月……见月……

井阵被废墟压断双腿；蝶蝶被烈火烧成重伤；鹿太自己虽然并无大碍，但是他喜欢的女孩受到了严重的刺激，彻底疯了，然后她的父亲将她带走，鹿太没有挽留。

佐井、井野、丁次、嘉露伊、鹿丸和手鞠都绝对不会原谅见月，当然勘九郎、我爱罗、奥摩伊也都绝对不会原谅见月。

已经五十多年过去了。

一乐拉面也不在了。

木叶丸经过故地。如今已经再也品尝不到喜欢的食物，也不能带一碗一乐拉面，去墓地寻找故人。木叶丸也不能再把自己碗里的肉挑出来给见月，让博人在一旁大闹，让佐良娜在一旁偷笑。记得当年见月刚来木叶村的时候，第一顿晚餐就是在一乐拉面那里解决的。

白雪为世界铺上银装，掩埋了时间流逝的痕迹。

“咳咳……咳咳……”

“咳——咳——”

“咳咳……”

“咳——”

木叶丸支持不住，跪在地上。

他看到自己的双手——过去，它们曾穿透过角都的身体，防御过小南的攻击；但是现在它们已经变得灰暗、变得迟钝、 变得冰冷。

五十多年的时光，木叶丸想要再见见见月。

“见月……”回来吧，回来吧……

即使大蛇丸杀了猿飞日斩，即使见月在内心可能确实地继承了大蛇丸的灵魂……

无论大蛇丸作出怎样荒唐的事情，作为老师的猿飞日斩都只是会为他痛心；如果大蛇丸能够回来，那猿飞日斩一定会竭尽全力保护他重要学生的性命。

猿飞木叶丸想要成为像猿飞日斩一样，成为整个木叶村孩子们的爷爷。小孩子们会围着他转，他也会公平地爱他们每一个人。当每一个孩子长大以后，他们会继承他的衣钵，成为木叶的传人。他们一代又是一代，传承伟大的火之意志。

见月也可以成为其中之一。

现在他大概已经衰老。他大概会更像大蛇丸。

他的头发会变得很长，到腰的部分；眼神会更加凌厉，表情也更加凶狠；他的身体会变得修长，像蛇一样爬行；他会穿上更加女性化的服饰，作出更加阴柔的姿态。

但是没有关系。

见月一直都是猿飞木叶丸的好学生。

“猿飞老师。”木叶丸想象得到他乖巧的声音，还有笑得把眼睛眯起新月的形状。

“猿飞老师。”木叶丸想到见月学习菖蒲的手艺给他做了一碗见月流的一乐拉面，里面的肉多了一倍。木叶丸当时就在想，这是不是见月为了博人才特地做出的食物，要让猿飞老师先试试味道。

“猿飞老师。”往事一帧一帧地在眼前播放。

“猿飞老师。”

他听到了久违的声音。

木叶丸抬起头，他看到紫色的油纸伞、白色的和服、黑色的网纹衣、苍白的脸、白色的头发，还有金色的蛇瞳——他还给自己画了淡紫色的眼影。

木叶丸看到见月的眼眶中有泪珠。

木叶丸看到见月从口中缓缓吐出草薙剑，反射着四周银装素裹的世界。

“猿飞老师，”他说，把眼睛笑得眯成新月的形状。

把身体分解成无数白蛇，然后再重新构筑形体。

把意识分解成无数白蛇，然后再重新构筑灵魂。

兜站在门外走廊昏暗的灯光下，静静看着黑暗室内无数条白蛇逐渐聚拢成人形——变成巨大的骨板，像盔甲一样戴在身上，用坚硬的血管互相连接；巨大的鹿角从黑发的两侧伸出，合成圆环；金色的瞳孔睁开，嘴裂到耳根处，露出三排锋利的牙齿。

“非常成功，大蛇丸大人。”兜推了推眼镜。

兜口中的大蛇丸大人，披头散发地从黑暗的室内爬出，来到昏黄的走廊灯光下。“还不能适应‘女娲之术’所合成的身体……”

大蛇丸此时的模样，上半身为女性，而下半身为大蛇，如同传说中的女娲一般。

“不过没关系……开始施术吧……”大蛇丸的声音，嘶哑异常。


	6. 谢幕

请问您是第一次来到木叶村吗？

这样啊，那么就请让我为您介绍一下这个地方吧。

木叶村经历了初代目千手柱间大人、二代目千手扉间大人、三代目猿飞日斩大人、四代目大蛇丸大人、五代目加藤断大人，一直到现在的六代目绳树大人。听说，下一代的火影大人基本上已经确定是三代目火影大人的孙子——猿飞木叶丸大人。

你看，那就是火影岩。

最旁边的那位是千手柱间大人；然后戴头盔的是千手扉间大人；再是有胡子的猿飞日斩大人——大蛇丸大人是猿飞日斩大人的学生，他的肤色、瞳孔和眼影都很特别，不过在这里是没办法看到的；有着很短的刘海的是加藤断大人；笑得最开心的是绳树大人——绳树大人虽然都已经做父亲了，但却还是像个孩子一样呢。

孩子的母亲？是御手洗红豆大人。没想到吧~

那是因为他们都是大蛇丸大人的学生嘛——大概是一起呆久了，所以才有感情了。知道吗？木叶村很多已经做父母的人，都是从小一起长大的。

啊……对了，看到对面的一座大厦吗？上面写着“一乐拉面”。这可是整个木叶村最最有名的地方！跟我来，和我一起去尝尝吧。

呜啊……没想到还有位子……

来了来了，快吃吧……这是木叶村最棒的美味！

绳树大人曾经在这里向御手洗红豆大人求婚呢。

很美味吧~

吃完了吗？

接下来我们去那边吧。听说闻名世界的艺术家团体——“晓组织”，刚刚来到木叶村了。这么多年啊……他们又回来了……

晓组织里也有木叶村的人哦~宇智波斑大人、宇智波带土大人、大蛇丸大人和宇智波鼬大人。

嘛嘛……大蛇丸大人是已经退出了。

快看快看。

那是来自风之国的赤砂之蝎大人和土之国的迪达拉大人——他们现在是晓组织人气最高的“青玉”组合。听说他们之间的关系啊……噗噗……哼哼哼哼哼哼……

哎哎，那不是来自泷之国的角都大人和来自川之国的飞段大人。角都大人和飞段大人可是伟大的拜金神教和邪神教的大教主呢！很厉害吧~

哦哦，这不是来自雨之国的弥彦大人、长门大人和小南大人吗！？小南大人很漂亮吧~

真是太厉害了……

你知道吗？晓组织最近还代言了一款汽水——他们分别代表了不同的水果口味。我记得……赤砂之蝎大人是草莓口味；迪达拉大人是柠檬口味；弥彦大人是香橙口味；长门大人是荔枝口味；小南大人是蓝莓口味……其他人呢……嗯……抱歉……想不起来了哈哈哈……

啊啊，那里那里！天啊天啊！你看到了吗？居然是宇智波斑大人！

为什么这么惊讶？您不知道吗？宇智波斑大人可是极少露面的！难道说……千手柱间大人回村子了吗？

啊，你说这个？其实事情是这样的……怎么说呢？这样吧……千手柱间大人和宇智波斑大人是非常好的朋友。不过有一天，千手柱间大人结婚了……宇智波斑大人一下子很失落……

你说他们这样根本不能算是朋友关系？

好像确实……

呃……

其实宇智波斑大人还是有去参加千手柱间大人的婚礼的……还祝福了千手柱间大人。后来，宇智波斑大人就被千手柱间大人失手打死了……

您说您完全不能理解？

这样的，其实千手柱间大人和宇智波斑大人平时就喜欢互相打来打去的……不过那次大概是宇智波斑大人走神了，千手柱间大人用力过猛，然后就……

不过没关系，宇智波斑大人第二天又活了过来。毕竟，木叶村已经一百多年没有人死去了啊……以后也会这样继续下去的。

您还是没有听懂啊……

哎呀，您究竟是从哪个地方来的呀……只要还有想要活下去的意志，还有想要活下去的思念，人就不会死去的呀！即使死去，也会在第二天复活。这不是理所当然的事情吗？

您啊，简直就不像这个世界里的人！

这个世界本来就不是这个样子的吗！？

唉唉……您……

后来宇智波斑大人离开了村子，千手柱间大人也离开了。不过现在，宇智波斑大人回来了。没想到这么多年来他还会再次在人前出现……千手柱间大人也快点回来吧……宇智波斑大人难得这么高调……

宇智波家族都这幅样子呢~

想当年宇智波带土大人喜欢野原琳大人——野原琳大人真的好温柔啊……但是野原琳大人喜欢旗木卡卡西大人……

还有宇智波鼬大人……当年晓组织来到木叶村表演的时候，他带着弟弟宇智波佐助大人一起去看。结果啊，回去的就只有宇智波佐助大人一个——宇智波佐助大人哭着喊啊，爸爸！——妈妈！——不好啦！——哥哥被鲨鱼叼走啦！——

噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！——

宇智波止水大人跑得比谁都快哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！——

一晃这么多年过去了。

野原琳大人没有嫁给旗木卡卡西大人。

宇智波佐助大人和宇智波止水大人离开村子去追宇智波鼬大人。

漩涡鸣人大人离开村子去追宇智波佐助大人。

我爱罗大人和日向雏田大人离开村子去追漩涡鸣人大人。

手鞠大人和勘九郎大人离开村子去追我爱罗大人。日向宁次大人和犬冢牙大人离开村子去追日向雏田大人。

奈良鹿丸大人离开村子去追手鞠大人。天天大人和洛克李大人离开村子去追日向宁次大人。犬冢花大人离开村子去追犬冢牙大人。

山中井野大人和秋道丁次大人离开村子去追奈良鹿丸大人。

佐井大人离开村子去追山中井野大人。嘉露伊大人离开村子去追秋道丁次大人。

奥摩伊大人离开村子去追嘉露伊大人。

……

幸好离开村子不久，漩涡鸣人大人就把宇智波佐助大人追到了。不然……事情大概会发展得很可怕吧……

是亲情吗？是友情吗？是爱情吗？

就像自来也大人、纲手大人和大蛇丸大人，漩涡博人大人、宇智波佐良娜大人和见月大人……还有大家的猿飞老师……大家都是那么在乎彼此……

唉……如果药师兜大人能够告诉我就好了……

啊……自言自语地……居然说了这么多话……真是抱歉啊……

嗯？我是他的学生嘛！当然也是他的孩子，是他的兄弟和姐妹。

药师兜大人可是位非常慈爱的人！我非常崇拜他！我可是……希望药师兜大人能成为火影的说……但是药师兜大人似乎对火影的位子没有什么兴趣呢……

嗯……

这么说来，还没有告诉您我的名字。

我叫……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。


End file.
